Ming Shu rare Flower
by Pinkybaby
Summary: Sakura, A 16 year old girl, Moved To France, She Finally Gets herself a gang, And Falls in love with The Dashing 17 year old Syaoran. Syao, has feelings For Sakura too, But What Happens when Sakura finds Out her family's evil past? What Horror await Them
1. Default Chapter

A/N This is my first Fiction so please, even if it means writing the NASTIEST reviews, The will be appreciated. I Just want to explain one thing, This Story is written in FIRST PERSON. So, when I write "Her side", I Take Sakura as a Main Character, same as "His Side" means I take Syaoran as Character. Please Put up with my crappy writing. ENJOY! ^_^  
  
P.S. Sakura Is 16 and Syaoran is 17 And They Both Live In France! Because there families moved there when there were just tiny winy kids ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own nothing, I'm just a crappy writter  
  
MING SHU (Rare Flower) "Can My Heart Pull In Two Directions?"  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
~~Her Side~~  
  
" Today class, we will continue are studies in trigonometry." The teacher spoke.  
  
I looked up to the ceiling, for comfort. { I'm no good in trig.} I thought.  
  
" MISS KINOMOTO ! You know you have problems in Trigonometry, Perhaps it's best to pay attention?" Said the math teacher with a tone no one ever liked.  
  
"Yes" I mumbled, as I sank into my seat.  
  
Once the teacher had finished watching me as a hawk, I slid my hand into my backpack and pulled out a 80 paged black ringed note book. Inside this simple notebook, lay a story, my story. Discretely I opened the notebook and started writing.  
  
24 October, 2002  
  
Here I am, again in math class. Who know what I'm feeling at this very moment. I'm really confused. I moved here, what? In July, and still I constantly think of James. I know now that I deeply love him. The Problem? I also Love, I mean, crush a Guy here too. Can my heart pull in 2 directions? Well now you understand better my Dilemma. Anyway, I better pay attention  
  
I closed my book right before the teacher step up to my desk, and smiled evilly.  
  
" My My My, Miss Kinomoto, I would've thought better of you. Let me see what you couldn't wait to write would you." I could hear the snickering of the other students.  
  
All of a sudden, I jump from my chair, my sugar-brown hair flying back and my Green eyes, now a deep deep Forest-like colour.  
  
" I don't know who you think you are! But my journal is my journal!" I snapped.  
  
Like magic, the bell rang and I quickly got caught in the sea of students with my hand clapped defensively over my journal. Once arrived at my locker, I was crying. My friends seemed too preoccupied to notice me. The salty tears splashed onto my binders as I clumsily put away my things. As I closed my locker door, a hand touched my shoulder. I knew who it was by the electricity that passed through my body.  
  
" Hey what's wrong Sakura ?" That voiced I loved said  
  
" Oh Syao!!!! I did it again! And I didn't do it on purpose, BUT I ALMOST GOT CAUGHT!" I cryed out has I rested my head on his more than welcoming shoulder.  
  
"Relax" he whispered.  
  
By now, everyone was paying attention to me and the Brown haired boy. I was The first to remove myself. As I backed away from his body, I smiled a weak smile. My Piercing green eyes shimmed with the tears, I searched in his eyes for a answer, But the answer to what?  
  
" You feeling better now?" he asked, a bit of concern in his voice.  
  
" Yeah, I'll survive, I'm the mighty Sakura ! But thanks Syaoran." And with that, I walked away, Holding my journal and my favorite pen, going to find a nice quiet place to write.  
  
  
  
I found a small corner in the library and I sat down. I took great breaths, like those pregnant women do to calm myself. Then Slowly I opened my book.  
  
  
  
I'm back, and I freaked out again, Geez what's happening to me? I've been so.so, out of character lately. Am I going to through changes? Fuck! If yes. There's too many changes! So Many that I don't even know who I am anymore..  
  
"SAKURA!" Yelled a girl who got hushed by everyone.  
  
" Oh hi Tomoyo." I answered weakly  
  
"Were have you been??? Everyone is looking for you." She said quielty as she tried to regain her normal breathing rhythm.  
  
" I beat they were, I just need a bit of time alone. Do you think you could possibly let me a minute or two?" I asked sweetly.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, sure I'll give you a minute. I'll see you in class!" And with that, Tomoyo took off once again, Going to look for something interesting to do probably.  
  
~~ His Side~~  
  
" Hey man, what's gotten into you?" Eriol asked.  
  
" I Don't know man, I just say her crying there and I felt bad."  
  
" Whoa! Hang on! Who's her? You go yourself a Mistress?" My friend asked with a surprised look on his face.  
  
" No no, I'm talking about Sakura!, I said as I watch my friend's face changed from surprised to almost Evil, Don't look at me that way! Anyway, she was crying and I hate to see her cry like that."  
  
" MISTER LI!! How many times do I have to tell you to shut up!" The teacher yelled.  
  
"I bet he was talking about Saaaaaaakurrrrrrrrrrrrraaa" yelled one of the students.  
  
I sank into my chair. What am I gonna do? I kept think of her. I know I already have a girlfriend. Why do I feel like this towards that new girl? I didn't have time to answer any of those questions, not even ponder about them because the bell rang. I walked solemnly out of the classroom but I was quickly pulled away from the crowd. Without warning, I had someone's lips pressed tightly to mine. The thought of Sakura popped inside my head. I quickly pulled back.  
  
" What's wrong sugar?" Isabelle , my girlfriend, asked.  
  
"I can't do this, and your starting to annoy me, I don't have to be with you 24/7."  
  
" Your * choke * dumping me?" she hoarsed out.  
  
" Well, Um let me thinks about it....YES!! Because I'm kind of conffused right now and anyways, you're a spoiled brat!!" I said hotly.  
  
" OH MY GOSH! I don't believe this, Your telling this to me infront of the hole fucking school!" She yelled, trying to get attention.  
  
" I am, so GET OVER IT!" and with that, I walk away do the too-hot-for-you walk (A/N Don't you just love that walk???)  
  
  
  
  
  
I went down to my locker to find Eriol waiting for me.  
  
" What was all that about?" He asked.  
  
" Well I,.I didn't, um, I never loved her, so theres no reason to date her!" I stammered.  
  
" Well, anyway, nice show, out there. To bad Sakura saw it, You know how she is, she won't even talk to you. Well I better go, Good luck." He waved good-bye as he left.  
  
I didn't even have to turn around to feel the Pissed off vibe that Sakura had directly sent towards me.  
  
" Hey Sakura ." I said, half scared. I knew she was pissed at me, and no one knows what damage she's capable of.  
  
" You've got a lot of nerve. ALOT. Maybe too much." She said calmly, thought obvious she couldn't she couldn't retain the anger.  
  
"Sakura , please, Listen." I hurried to say.  
  
" Oh no, NO PLEASE. I didn't ask you to talk!"  
  
Before anyone knew what happen. Sakura seemed unable to control her body. As if something possesed her. She led out a nasty shriek. Her body electrified, blue streaks mixed with her perfect brown hair. As if revied, her eyes snapped open. She look at one of the students that look at her with horror on there face, and then, out of the blue, The student slumped to the ground. I looked at the girl who had just fallen to the ground, and then, I looked at Sakura. There was something frightening about her other than the blue streaks and the jolts of electricity that could be seen as they passed through her body. She slowly turned around, as if she was in no hurry.  
  
When Her eyes met mine, everything changed.  
  
A/N I know the beginning is super duper crappy, but please, be patient. I'm working hard to improve my english, but realise I'm in a French Province where everyone eats poutine ( Poutine is like, cheese, french fries, Sauce and grease ^_^) and only talks french. Anyway, until the next update. CYA!  
  
Pink one Pink_devil4@Hotmail.com 


	2. Problems at the hospital

A/N Hey Ya'll, It's pretty late but hey! I got nothing better to do. SO I bring to you the First Chapter of Ming Shu! And I got my first review Yaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Previously On Ming Shu;  
  
She slowly turned around, as if she was in no hurry. When Her eyes met mine, everything changed.  
  
~ MING SHU ~  
  
(Rare Flower)  
  
" Can My Heart Pull In Two Directions?"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Problems at the hospital  
  
~ His Side ~  
  
It was obvious she didn't know what she was doing. Once my eyes hit hers. I could see sorrow. But there was a tint of soreness and Confusement too. It was sudden. Her Eyes grew wide with hunger. The forest green that was once her eye color was gone, tooken over by black. My body lost all it's energie as I fell to the ground.  
  
~ Her Side ~  
  
It happened so fast that it's kind of a blur. I saw Syaoran fall and I knew that I'd done something. I started to cry. The pain went away as I cried my heart out. The jolts of electricity left my body and I fell to my knees, my jeans ripped on the side. I just cried and cried. Then, I passed out.  
  
Hospital.  
  
I woke up in a hospital. I looked around. I saw the girl from school in the bed next to mine. She looked pretty banged up. I climbed out of bed to be face to face with a mirror. I yelled. A doctor came running in.  
  
"What's wrong Miss?" He asked frightened  
  
" My Hair! It's blue!!!!!" I shrieked.  
  
" Miss, It's in your DNA. You must have had your hair like that since you're a tiny winnie little girl." He replied.  
  
" No, no NO! I've always had brown hair, plain, natural brown hair. There's a mistake! ~ Then I remembered Syaoran. "Syao! Syaoran, Where is he?, um, Syaoran Li! Please is he here?!" I asked in a hurry.  
  
" Yes please follow me." With that, He turned around, smiled evilly and walked out of the room.  
  
I followed him. We got into a elevator and he took me to the next floor. Then, he brought me three rooms down.  
  
" Here he is, He'll be find, just his energie sucked dry out of him." The Doctor said. He then turned around and walked back out.  
  
Once no one was in sight, I walked closer to the bed that held Syaoran. I sat in a chair and pulled it next to his bed, after I starred at him. I felt bad, real bad. Then I started to cry again. One of my salty tears splashed onto Syao's hand. I then laid my head on his stomach, and cried myself to sleep again, not aware that I had drifted off.  
  
~ His Side ~  
  
I awoke still tired and exhausted with a major headache. I certainly didn't have my energy back completely. In short, I felt like I had a hang over. About fifteen minutes after I woke up and got all my senses back, I realized I couldn't get up , then I noticed that there was weight on my stomach and chest. Trying to shake whatever was on me, I saw tints of blue. I panicked. Flashes of memories flashed before me.  
  
FLASH!!!  
  
I saw Green eyes Identical to Sakura's. Pain was written in them, there was no way you could have mistaken that. Red flashed by with blond, and everything went black.  
  
END  
  
Suddenly, a jolt of energy pasted through my body and I got up. Then I saw what that blue again. I saw that the blue was mixed with brown, and then noticed it was hair attached to somebody's head. Oh, it was Sakura's head. I slowly picked her up. I knew she was the reason why I was in the hospital, but I also knew, that whatever happened before I past out wasn't entirely her fault. I picked up her slump body and got up. I then placed her on my bed. I turned on the TV that was in my room. It was the news. I sat down in the chair that Sakura sat in, then paid my attention to the TV.  
  
" It was reported that, Friday, at St-Hyacinth (A/N Please remember that Were in a France, so French names go!) High school, a attack held place. 16 year old Sakura Kinomoto, a new student, was found passed out next to two other students, 17 year old Syaoran Liand 15 year old Cassandra Poirier . None of these students are greatly known in the school, and only Miss Kinomoto and Mister Li know each other. No one saw the attack, but police assumes it was gang related. I Personally don't think so, as these 3 students have nothing in common and don't seem gangly. All 3 students are at the city's hospital." The newswoman said.  
  
{Just like in the movies.} I thought. I turned off the TV to see a concerned looking Sakura.  
  
~ Her Side ~  
  
I didn't notice how long I'd been sleeping, but I knew it was long enough for someone without energy to awake. I was damn worried about him, and I knew he knew I was.  
  
" Are you ok? Are you feeling better? I'm soooo sorry, I know this is all my fault." I stuttered some more until I notice that he, that he, was, smiling?  
  
If I didn't look confused already, I surely looked like it now.  
  
" Why are you smiling?" I asked.  
  
The smile left his face in a flash and the look of horror took over.  
  
" DUCK!" He yelled.  
  
I didn't know what was happening, he grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me down near the bed. I screamed so loud, I could've busted someone's ears.  
  
Once I finished yelling my head off, I notice why Syaorantoine had pulled me down. Outside the hospital room's window was a helicopter, and it was armed. Without warning, it started shooting making things shake and brake. (A/N instead a shake and bake! :P) The window broke into a million of pieces falling on top of Syaoran and me. The glass pierced my skin, making cuts wherever it would touched me. Syao and I were total wrecks. The bed was long gong and the white hospital covers were stained with the blood that we both shed. Screaming could be heard through the hole level as whoever was in line with the room was shot to death. Except one.  
  
The same doctor that had brought me up to Syaoran came into the room. The gun shots ceased. I scrambled over Syaoran to see more clearly. He had an evil grin on his face.  
  
" Help us! Please!" I pleaded.  
  
When I looked into his eyes, I was paralyzed. His eyes were so black. Something quickly took over my body. The same cold feeling I had felt at school washed over my body. I was scared. I could hear laughing, in the back of my head, it kept getting louder. Then the voice that was laughing spoke.  
  
" Wondering what's happening? You're my little puppet, I can control your body, watch."  
  
As soon as he finished talking , My slump body got up, picked up the scared Syaoran , and tightly pressed my lips to his. I screamed in pain in my head.  
  
" Oh my god, what are you making me do!?" I screamed once I got the chance to speak inside my head.  
  
" Isn't that what you wanted? To show your feelings towards this young man? I've waited so long to get to you." Raymond A piercing scream made me wince and shriek and made Syao even more petrified. I fell to the ground, my body drained of it's energy, just like Syaoran. The doctor came up too me, and picked me up. He looked at Syaoran then at me and shook his head. He started walking towards the helicopter when I passed out.  
  
~ His Side ~  
  
I starred amazed at Sakura. Never had I seen her like this before. And I have seen her many mood swings. The minute I s1aw the doctor pick her up, I knew he wasn't bringing her to safety. Badly hurt from the wounds given to me by the window, I quickly jumped on top of the doctor, surprising him, He dropped Saku. As I took a Wild Shot at his face, bullets started to fly one again. I fell near Sakura and pick her up close by her torso. As I dragged her out of the bedroom, I saw her Green eyes look at the room, She had obviously awoken by the fall. As I turned to see what she was looking at, I knew it was bad. Blood splashed on us as the helicopter killed the doctor.  
  
It was horror to see the hospital floor. Bodies were everywhere. Dragging Sakura and myself was hard work. I tried my best not to touch the corpses, not that it would matter, since we were already drenched in blood. I heard Sakura say something, but I wasn't sure what she said. So I gave her a smile.  
  
~ Her Side ~  
  
The sight of the doctor was unimaginable, but those bodies everywhere made me think about of a battlefield in war. I was so tired, drained of energy, that it was hard to keep awake. Even through all the chaos, I felt safe. Was it because of Syaoran? He had the tightest grip over my stomach, that if I wasn't on Cloud 9, I would've been choking. Bizarre, how I felt so wonderful and safe in area were everything spelled disaster and terror. Ray dragged me past the corpses and I quickly came back to earth. Every expression on these people's face was Horror and scare. I don't know how I managed it, but I go even closer to him then I could imagine. Thinking I'd never kiss him again or live through this, I gathered up all the energy I got from passing out earlier, which wasn't a lot, to say one thing:  
  
" I love you Syaoran." I whispered in the quietest whisper ever know to mankind.  
  
I saw him look at me, then smile. I knew he didn't hear me, so I smiled back to him. Then he opened the door for the emergency stairs.  
  
" I know your totally tired Sakura , but one last effort, climb onto my back." He told me.  
  
I reluctantly nodded yes and he lowered himself for me to climb on top of him. I obeyed and climbed on. We must have been pretty high up, because after two flights of stairs, I fell into a much needed slumber.  
  
  
  
A/N Hey hey hey! I know I didn't put much ( or no) details on what the hospital looks like, but if saw Resident Evil, think of it that way. It makes it easier for me to write.  
  
Pinkone1414  
  
Pink_devil14@hotmail.com 


	3. Mysterious Characters and Unveiling of E...

A/N Hey Ya'll I'm just getting this mind blasting thing and I can't put my pen down, BUT DON"T EXPECT IT TO LAST!!!! Just making sure you guys are aware. Here's Chappy 2  
  
  
  
Previously on Ming Shu:  
  
I reluctantly nodded yes and he lowered himself for me to climb on top of him. I obeyed and climbed on. We must have been pretty high up, because after two flights of stairs, I fell into a much needed slumber.  
  
  
  
~ MING SHU ~  
  
(Rare Flower)  
  
" Can My Heart Pull In Two Directions?"  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Mysterious Characters and Unveiling of Emotions.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~ Dream ~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
" No! Oh no, Please let my body go!" A girl in here teens screamed.  
  
The room she was in was completely covered in shadows except this dimmed- lit circle in the center, which was lit with a single light bulb on the ceiling. She was in one of the shadows. She backed up into the lighted area. She had natural blond hair down to her waist. Half of it was tied up in some Funky chic way. Red streaks could be seen on either side of her hair. The deepest green eyes ever looked at something beyond visible with horror. Her shriek was heard through out the room. A boy identical to Syaoran came running up to her.  
  
" Are you ok? Oh no, it's back isn't it?" He whispered.  
  
The young women fell to the ground, unconscious. He picked up her unconscious body and dragged her away from the shadows.  
  
" Stay away you, you Monster!" The boy yelled.  
  
~ End of dream ~  
  
~ His Side ~  
  
Sakura abruptly shook out of her sleep.  
  
" Ahhhhhh!" She yelled struggling.  
  
" Sakura, SAKURA! RELAX!" I yelled as I almost fell over because of her struggling on my back.  
  
We were now outside the hospital, near a park.  
  
" Sakura, relax, look there's a park over there, I'll go drop you off over there and wait until you can walk, ok?" She shook her head approving.  
  
I walked a bit more until I got to a playing platform. I bent down and placed her in a sitting position on the sandy platform, her back against a board.  
  
" Thank you, You don't have to do this" She answered.  
  
" Of course I had to, your.." I pondered on actually what she really was to me.  
  
I could see that she had her eyes shut. She was wearing her T-shirt that she had at school, a black belly shirt. But she wasn't wearing her usual jeans. It seemed weird, because never have I seen her without her jeans. I had heard from her friend Tomoyo, that she wear's her pajama pants a lot, but this was different. She was, like me, wearing those hospital pants (A/N There so comfy! ^_^ ) Her pants were pink, and mine, blue. The string to her pants were undone, and with the help of time, it was obvious she would loose them.  
  
" Hey! Wacha looking at?" She demanded with a huge smile on her face, which made her glow. She obviously knew I was checking her out.  
  
" Oh I, um, nothing" I blabbered turning 20 different shades of red.  
  
" Ok then, she giggled, Hey Syao?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
~ Her Side ~  
  
"Well, I don't know what happened to me. I mean I've been so out of control, everything is changing, My hair's changed, My reactions, my love, I blushed, at the hospital, I lost control. I was trapped by Someone, or something, and it. It." I abruptly stopped.  
  
His index finger was placed on my lips, he looked into my eyes.  
  
" Sakura, I'm sorry for pushing you at school, I'm sorry for everything, and your problem, we'll fix it soon." He said.  
  
~ His Side ~  
  
What was I thinking? She doesn't have control of her body, now I don't either. My thumb drew the outline of her jaw. She looked at me, then at my hand, with a confused look on her face. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I'm not sure if she understood, but at least she accepted me.  
  
" Sakura, I know what your gonna say, and please, try to help me instead." I whispered to her.  
  
Then slowly, I bent closer to her, and she did the same to me. Without warning, our lips came in contact. Electricity passed through us, but it was the good kind, not the kind she felt when being possessed.  
  
~ Her Side ~  
  
{Wow, he kissed me. Oh wait, he IS kissing me!} I thought as I kissed him back. Wanting more, I parted my lips just a bit to give him a hint. He picked up the signal quite quickly. As we deepened the kiss, an other surge of electricity came, this one, wasn't welcomed. It was a massive blow. Both of us were shocked and we back up from one another. Our fingers still intertwined.  
  
~ FLASH BACK ~  
  
The girl from Sakura's dream reappeared, this time she was in a dorm room. The Dorm room was a light baby blue and the bed was made of black steel.. The walls were covered in newspaper clippings. One, particularly big, was written: " An Other Accident at the School Once Again" as a title. The dorm was pretty empty except for the bed, a desk and a chair. The girl's hair was tied in two long braids. A knock was heard, she straightened her Girl uniform and opened the door. There stood the boy identical to Sakura. They immediately started kissing. The backed away from the door still deeply lost in each other. When she had a chance to speak between kisses, she said:  
  
" James, James, please we must talk, before it is too late!"  
  
" Eureka,*Kisses*, just one second, I haven't seen you in so long." He pleaded.  
  
" No, no please, I need to tell you now." She ordered.  
  
He backed away from her. Her face was tear-stained.  
  
" What's wrong?" He asked worried.  
  
" There after me, They found out, I'm telling you, there after me!" She yelled with a pleading look for help.  
  
" NO! The can't." he whispered.  
  
" Yes they can, Now you listen to me.."  
  
~ END OF FLASH BACK ~  
  
~ His Side ~  
  
My hands de-tingled themselves with Sakura's automatically. She looked scared again, and she was crying because of it. I looked into her emerald eyes with a determined look to make her feel better. The Sun was slowly setting and the colors orange and red filled the sky. I assured Sakura that whatever was happening was going to finish now, or soon. I looked at the setting sun. It was breath taking. With the colors shinning brightly as they gave the last effort before falling asleep. To me, It was beautiful. Compared to my young immature pass. I grew emotionally fast just by watching the sun. I turned away and looked at Sakura, who I had now in my arms. She had fallen asleep in my arms once again. Her face looked so tiny when her eyes were closed. Although she was cute when she was curled up and sleeping like an infant, she was even cuter when those Beautiful emerald eyes shown. We obviously couldn't stay here all night. I couldn't bring her to her family. " Oh Mister Kinomoto , Here's your daughter." I can just imagine. So only one other option: My Place.  
  
A/N Hey ya'll I think this one is a bit short, sorry I don't know why, I just decided to finish it there. Ooo super soon, hungry hungry hippos!!! Cya  
  
Pinkone1414 


End file.
